


I'll hold you close in my arms

by whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post - Clockwork Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord/pseuds/whatdoyoucallafemaletimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: Imagine your OTP in bed during a thunderstorm. Suddenly, a flash of lightning and a great boom of thunder causes the power to go out! Regardless of whether they’d be afraid of the storm and the darkness or not, they end up holding each other close. Character A rests their head into Character B’s naked chest, and until they drift off into sleep, it feels like they’re the only two people in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold you close in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Lionel Richie's "Endless Love."

Sophie had been tossing and turning all night. The peaceful sleep she so desperately longed for was hard to achieve with Gideon snoring beside her. She was not used to sharing her bed with a man, especially one who snored. At one point, about three in the morning, she decided to give up on trying to catch any shut-eye.

She turned her head sideways to stare out the window. There wasn't much to see except a couple of trees, illuminated by the soft glow of the street lamps below. The wind was blowing the trees around quite a bit, she noticed. A few seconds later it began to rain, slowly at first then building to a steady rhythm. Sighing, her eyelids drooped lower as she listened to nature's music.

A sudden flash of lightning lit the early morning sky. It was followed shortly after by a low rumble of thunder. The thunder sounded like Will grumbling under his breath, she thought. She smiled a little as she realized he'd been doing less grumbling since he and Tessa were now together.

Another bolt of lightning interrupted her thoughts. A huge boom of thunder came a half second later, causing Sophie to whimper and reach for Gideon. She found his hand in the darkness, which was rough and calloused from a life of fighting demons.

Although he snored heavily, he stirred at her touch. "What is it?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Noth-" Sophie began. Her words were lost to another thunderclap and she inadvertently whimpered again.

"Oh, does the storm frighten you?" Gideon asked, looking at her now. Sophie nodded. "Come here," he said, gathering her into his arms. They were warm and reassuring, and she relaxed into his touch. Her head fit perfectly under his chin. She breathed in his scent, closing her eyes and smiling against his chest. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Gideon said nothing in response, only sighing with content, and they lapsed into silence.

The thunder continued on for several minutes and each time it would rumble Gideon squeezed her a little tighter. Without his snoring, she could allow herself to shut her eyes without feeling like it was pointless. The rain lasted only slightly longer than the thunder. It tapered off into a barely-audible drizzle before disappearing completely. Ironically, now, as she was finally drifting off, Sophie wanted nothing more than to stay awake so she could enjoy the feeling of Gideon's arms around her. She tried to open her eyes but failed to do so fully. Unconsciousness was pulling her under at last, and it was better to acquiesce that to fight the feeling.

"I love you," she murmured, hoping Gideon was still awake to hear.

"I love you too," came his soft response. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
